


come for me (chapter 4)

by homott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homott/pseuds/homott
Summary: 简介：Draco在一次事故中瘫痪了，他和Harry发现了新的做爱方式。看文前请看完这段话：这篇十分重口，超出R18，个人不建议未成年人观看。如果看文途中有不适麻烦点个退出。这是我看过的尺度最大的文章，中间很多次我都是皱着眉头继续看的，一点点刷新我的下限，但是全文读下来满满的都是感动和震撼，非常非常非常有爱。就像简介说的，Draco瘫痪了，但是他和Harry之间深沉的爱还有绝对的信任可以克服一切。by之前的译者在随缘上看到的译文，后续作者一直未更新，于是就自己找来原文试着翻译了下，水平有限。这是前文(随缘居需要注册）http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=262385&highlight=come%2Bfor%2Bme





	come for me (chapter 4)

好像他又回到了十几岁的时候。

哈利这几天完成的工作比之前一个月都要多。因为他要保持自己的心思都被工作占据，否则就要迷失在美味狂野的回忆里。

一直以来报告会都是最糟糕的，因为他会不自觉地回忆起全部的细节以至于不得不请示去厕所好让自己从十五岁起就被荷尔蒙折磨的身体能够用一个激烈的手淫在狭小的隔间里释放。唯一不同的是，现在他能在自己的办公室（而不是厕所的小隔间）对着桌子上德拉科的照片手淫，他只需要想象一两分钟德拉科尿在裤子里，就会大声的叫着高潮。

那是目前为止他最爱的记忆。

下班回家时德拉科在门口等着他，他刚一进门都没等把外套脱下来挂上就被领着进了点满蜡烛的浴室。

“Hello to you too,”哈利已经感受到涌向下部的压力，他马上要勃起了。

 

德拉科揶揄的笑了：“把我放到台面上。”

哈利伏下身子深深的吻着他，同时他把胳膊放好，这样就能把德拉科从椅子上抬起来，他们继续接吻，哈利把他放下来，抓住德拉科的腰，使他坐稳。  
“这样可以吗”他在德拉科耳边呢喃

“非常好，打开我的腿哈利”

哈利把手放在德拉科的两个膝盖上缓缓的分开他的腿，他看见过德拉科的理疗师在给德拉科做日常复健时这样做过。很显然哈利必须小心翼翼，否则就会拉伤德拉科的肌肉，因为德拉科下半身没有任何感觉，即便哈利伤到他了他也不知道。

当哈利完全打开他的腿时，他伸手摸了摸德拉科大腿内侧的肌肉以确保它们别太紧绷。德拉科的理疗师告诉过他如何判断，看起来还不错，德拉科的腿比之前能打开更多。

“我想让你站在中间这”，德拉科伏在他的耳边喃喃的说。

哈利轻轻的点头，站在德拉科两腿之间，直到他们的腹股沟贴在一起。“吻我”在德拉科说的同时哈利吻了下来。

即使担心德拉科会因此拉伤，哈利还是硬了，他们彼此面对面，呼吸在两人之间胶着。  
“假装我是健全的”德拉科低声说道。  
“你本来就是健全的！”哈利激烈的回答，但德拉科用手指抵着他的嘴唇  
“别反驳我，我需要你别反驳我”  
“。。。。。“  
哈利点了点头，然后倾身再一次吻上他。德拉科回吻着，贪婪的颤抖着。

“我都硬了一天了”德拉科喘着气对着哈利的耳朵，“我都等不及你回家”，德拉科的呼吸轻触着哈利敏感的耳根，让哈利止不住的颤抖。  
“Draco”哈利沿着德拉科的下巴舔舐着，轻轻的咬住他的喉咙。

“你能感受到吗，能感受到你让我的鸡巴变得多硬吗”  
哈利毫无掩饰地呻吟：“我能感受的到”  
“触摸它，触摸它哈利”德拉科低声说。哈利能从德拉科的声音里听到赤裸裸的欲望，是那么的迫切渴求。如果德拉科没有瘫痪，他可能就要濒临高潮了。  
哈利小心翼翼的压上来。当德拉科伸手抓住哈利的屁股并把他拉进时，他们像是浪荡的妓女一般湿湿的舔舐着彼此的下巴。  
“Oh God,”德拉科呜咽地吻着“我要射了”  
“射出来”哈利激动的说着“射给我，德拉科”然后他就感觉到了，德拉科失禁了。  
“I’m coming,”德拉科破碎的呻吟着，尿液浸湿了哈利的裤子前面。  
哈利脱下裤子，贴着德拉科浸湿的牛仔裤，在德拉科的膀胱空空如也之前尿液不断的温暖着哈利的老二，哈利高潮了。他从来没经历过这么猛烈的高潮，他在德拉科的怀里颤抖着，德拉科继续小便，直到小溪变成涓涓细流，然后停了下来。  
“Oh my God,”哈利气喘吁吁靠着德拉科，望着他们身体之间那摊乱糟糟的小便和精液，然后抬头，看着德拉科红-且非常高兴-的脸。

“欢迎回家”德拉科说到然后吻着哈利，直到彼此都更喘不上气来。


End file.
